


slow glowing dream

by zarahjoyce



Series: Actors Actoring [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Sansa smiles right back at him.God,she's even lovelier in person - though he ought to have realized that earlier, really.She shifts ever so slightly, making him realize that they were both standing and that he hadn't offered her anything andgod,he really was a mess today, wasn't he.He's usually better than this, socially speaking.Then again, he doesn't do 'socials' most of the time.Especiallynot with one as beautiful asSansa Stark,with whom he had a crush on since time immemorial.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Actors Actoring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482596
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2019





	slow glowing dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltheprettylittlewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheprettylittlewolves/gifts).



Jon grimaces. 

Glancing at his watch, he sees that it's already 12:30 PM - meaning he'd been waiting for the other attendants to appear to this lunch meeting for _at least_ thirty minutes now.

He takes his phone out, calls Tormund, his manager, for the umpteenth time - and for the umpteenth time, the call doesn't connect.

 _This is a mistake,_ he thinks, shoving his phone in his pocket again. He has a shooting in about one hour - and he hasn't even had lunch yet.

Leaving altogether _is_ definitely one of his options, considering his current condition. 

Except _this_ is not an opportunity to be missed. Meeting prodigy producer, film writer, _and_ director Lyanna Mormont is a once in a lifetime chance, so for her side to request to meet with him personally is _not_ something someone like him can take lightly.

Accepting his fate Jon slouches in his seat, sighs, and raises his hand to order for another cup of coffee when he sees--

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

That's--

Sansa Stark.

_That's Sansa Stark._

Jon unconsciously straightens in his seat, wishing to appear taller than he is - stupidly enough.

He _can't_ be mistaken; that red hair of hers is so vividly fiery that he can spot it in his _dreams._

And now she's here. In the flesh.

And... apparently coming closer to him and--

"Mr. Snow?"

\--she knows his name. Oh holy shit Sansa _fucking_ Stark knows his name and--

Jon realizes belatedly that he's been gaping at her _like an idiot_ for no less than twenty seconds. He coughs, goes up to his feet and says, "Y-Yes. That's-- me. Hi."

She nods at him. "I'm--"

"Sansa Stark," he cuts in, making her blink in surprise.

"Oh," she says, tucking her hair behind one ear. "You know who I am?"

_Shit._ This officially makes him weird in front of her eyes, doesn't it? That's... that's fucking _great._

"I-- saw some of your works," he replies, opting to use honesty in an effort to not look more awkward to her - if it was still possible. He prays that it _is_. "I'm particularly fond of that psychological thriller of yours - _Silent Walls?_ Feeding Ramsay Bolton to the dogs was a stroke of genius." 

She laughs. "I won't deny that I liked that part too - especially since he's an ass both in front of _and_ behind the camera." Then Sansa covers her mouth and reddens a bit. "I... probably shouldn't have said that."

Jon chuckles. "Your secret's safe with me, Miss Stark."

"Sansa," she says easily. "Please call me Sansa."

"Only if you call me Jon." He smiles at her. 

Sansa smiles right back at him. _God,_ she's even lovelier in person - though he ought to have realized that earlier, really.

She shifts ever so slightly, making him realize that they were both standing _and_ that he hadn't offered her anything and _God_ , he really was a mess today, wasn't he. 

He's usually better than this, socially speaking.

Then again, he doesn't do 'social' most of the time.

_Especially_ not with one as beautiful as _Sansa Stark,_ with whom he had a crush on since time immemorial. 

"Would you like to sit down?" He indicates the chair in front of her. "I mean... if you're not in a hurry."

"Well--" She bites her lower lip and Jon counts to three, preparing to revoke his offer, when she shrugs, places her bag on the table, and sits right in front of him - much to his relief. "Thank you... Jon."

He doesn't think his oh-short-name can ever sound lovely - except when she actually _said it._

_Wow._

He clears his throat. "So. Do you come here for lunch often, Miss-- Sansa?"

"Actually--" Sansa looks around them and says, "I'm here for a lunch meeting with Miss Lyanna Mormont - but I don't see her _or_ my sister Arya anywhere." She glances at her watch. "It's been thirty minutes and I--" 

"Wait," Jon cuts in. "Lyanna Mormont? You're here to see her too?"  
  
She frowns at him. "...'Too?' You mean--"  
  
"My manager pulled me out of shooting so I can come here today," he replies. "From--"  
  
" _\--Out of Death,_ " she says, citing the name of his unfinished, under wraps film. At his surprised look, she flushes again. "Sorry. I mean-- I _heard_ that you're filming a new movie. Not like I _stalk_ you or anything."   
  
A beat.  
  
Then she clears her throat and averts her gaze. "G-Go on."   
  
"...right," Jon says, brows furrowed together. "Anyway. Tormund said that _Lyanna Mormont_ asked to meet with me for a potential new movie. It's called--"  
  
 _"Wolves of Winter,"_ Sansa says, eyes widening. "That's what Arya - my manager - told me, too."  
  
Jon stares at her. Can this mean that Mormont was eyeing the two of them to star in the movie _together?  
  
_ And can he get excited about the barest prospect of working with Sansa Stark?  
  
He finds out that he definitely _can._  
  
"What do you know about it?" Sansa asks, leaning closer to him. "About the movie, I mean."  
  
He shrugs. "Just the barest information, really. A king and queen coming to reclaim a castle overtaken by villains who overthrew their family."  
  
She nods. "Right. But, given that this is a _Lyanna Mormont_ movie--"  
  
"--it'll be more than just _that,_ " Jon finishes.  
  
"Exactly," Sansa says with a flourish.  
  
He takes a deep breath. Jon's been in the industry for quite some time to know that nothing is definite until he gets handed a script, and even _then_ things can still go wrong. So there's really _no_ reason to be enthusiastic about a potential project at this point in time.   
  
But then he glances at _Sansa Stark_ and feels that there really _is_ a valid reason to be eager - especially if it means getting to know her better _and_ spending time with her.   
  
_God_.  
  
His crush on her is _definitely_ getting out of control.  
  
"Well, now that we've said _that part_ out loud, I definitely feel more... nervous now." She laughs self-deprecatingly.  
  
"Don't be like that," Jon says gently. "If Lyanna wants to meet with us, then _that_ must mean something."

"Easy for you to say, Jon. You're _amazing_ in all the movies you've been in."  
  
Another beat.  
  
Flushing even harder now Sansa says, "I--I mean--"  
  
"Thank you, Sansa," Jon tells her warmly. "That means a lot. Especially as it's from someone like you."  
  
"Like _me?"_ she says. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well." Jon straightens in his seat, "I can shower you with compliments now, or we can have lunch _and then_ I can shower you with compliments. Or even _during_." He shrugs. "It's your decision."  
  
Sansa grins at him. " _During,_ definitely. I'll go with 'during'." A beat and she adds, "My lord."  
  
"A wise decision." He smiles at her. "My lady."  
  
She laughs again, looking genuinely pleased - to his utter delight.

* * *

  
  
"So." Arya crosses her arms and turns to look at Lyanna Mormont beside her, "Seen enough?"  
  
From the other side, Tormund takes his eye off the CCTV monitor and turns to the little ladies to his left, curious to hear what the answer to that question will be.  
  
Lyanna Mormont is still frowning ferociously at the scene in front of them. Tormund doesn't bother making a guess as to what's going on in that prodigious mind of hers - but he _does_ wish it's something favorable to Jon _and_ the Starks. After all, a movie under Mormont's direction is bound to be _good_.  
  
"...very well," Lyanna says, chin up as always, "I shall have my people deliver the contract to your offices within the week. Thank you for your time." She then turns to head out the door.  
  
"Wait, wait," he cuts in, making her glance at him. "What, you're not gonna talk to them or anythin'?"  
  
"Why?" she asks, sounding genuinely baffled. "I've seen their chemistry. I've seen how good they look together. Since I'll _definitely_ be with them for weeks in the future, why should I spend more time with them than what's absolutely necessary?"  
  
Arya elbows him on the ribs. "For the love of god, _don't_ answer that."  
  
Tormund mimes zipping up his lip.  
  
Seemingly satisfied with their silence, Lyanna once again heads out the door - and leaves.  
  
He exhales loudly - and grins. "So! I guess this is one good news we have to deliver _them_ ourselves, eh?" He jerks his hand towards the direction of the CCTV monitor. 

"Yes," Arya says. "But can we do it after they've had their lunch? My sister's been itching to meet with Jon fucking Snow for like. _Months_ now. She _never_ shuts up about him."  
  
He rubs his beard, surprised at the tidbit. "Well would'you look at that," he says. "Seems like the lil' pecker's not the only one with a crush."  
  
"No. Fucking. Way!" Arya replies, her mouth parting in a grin. "Oh my god. This is going to be _glorious."_  
  
Tormund watches Jon and Sansa laugh together through the CCTV monitor -

\- and can't help but agree.


End file.
